halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vorenus
The Vorenus Imperium was the last race to join the Alliance of United Races and is a unique race from the Crux-Scutum arm of the galaxy, from the world of Nalidine. It is made up of a rigid, discipline based society, born from years of internecine civil war. While only a similar age to the Human and Sangheili race, it is interesting to note that they have achieved Tier 2 Technology without artificial intervention (Forerunner relics for the Covenant, the Covenant for the UNSC.) History Much like human history, the history of the Vorenus Imperium is marred by civil war. For almost 2000 years on their home world they were locked in non nuclear world wars for many years, with a few hundred year gaps between. Because of this continual war there was a continual drive in technology, resulting in them being ahead technologically of other races. They first landed a shuttle on the moon sixty years before earth did, they developed rail guns at the end of the 21st century and had slip space travel in the early 23rd century. Grand War In 2321, by which time many colonies had been formed, almost becoming independant nations, the delicate balance of power that had maintained the Vorenus peace, a series of delicate political and military treaties. With the distance created by the new colonies and difficulty in communication led to these distant colonies becoming sovreign nations, attempting to strike it out on their own without control from Nalidine. Eventually, the colonies broke out into war with each other, before eventually Nalidine itself intervened. In a brutal civil war that lasted until 2534, Nadiline and her colonies destroyed each other. This brutal war forced massive technological advancment, leading to them being on the cusp of Tier two by the end of the war. The war never went to nuclear, but millions of soldiers and civillians lost their lives on all sides as newly emerged Vorenus Imperium, the goverment of Nadeline and soon the rest of the Vorenus. The war was eventually ended by a final strike by the Imperium, crushing the outer colonies in lightening strikes. The war had permenantly changed their very culture. however, despite the war having ended with peace talks, there is still animosity between the colonies and the home world. Culture Their culture was defined by a strong sense of loyalty and discipline, intoned by the brutal war that nearly destroyed them. Their discipline and rigid culture means they can be seen as stiff and uptight by the other races, even by the Sangheili at times but this hides a fierce, war like attitude. This strict discipline is maintained and intoned by national service and devotion to the Imperium and her allies. This is further ensured by the Vanguards. Religion The religion of the Vorenus is, in its' basic essence, a form of ancestor worship with hints at humanistic ideals. Discipline and respect are the founding columns of the Vorenus lifestyle, and this extends to their religion and afterlife beliefs also: age is a valuable commodity to the Vorenus, as age in their minds brings wisdom - a fact that usually holds true in their society - so the older and wiser a Voren is, the more respect that is given them. The elders of the race are taken care of and honored till their deaths, at which point they are entombed in the Catacomb of that planet's Masoleum: this is where the religion becomes more obvious, as, by Vorenus beliefs, at the time of death one's Essence - an inner energy akin to the soul or chi - transcends to a spiritual plane from which these elders can watch and guide their descendants. The Masoleum of a planet is the center of worship for the Voren of that planet: Voren will come from all across the planet, anywhere between weekly and annually, to pay their respects for their ancestors, to meditate and to seek guidance. Another aspect of the Masoleums are the Vanguard Sages - specially appointed Commanders - who teach the history of the Voren to the people Also of note is that, while elders are the most respected members of the Vorenus, all Voren are highly respected, making many things seen as less serious in other species - abortion, sexual intercourse and others - into major crimes due to the disrespect to others they cause. A prime example is abortions, which are illegal in the Imperium: these are seen as a disrespect for the Essence of the conceived child (Vorenus believe that one comes into being at the moment of conception), and it is therefore much like murder; by extension, children are taken care of and looked after as much as possible, with limitations on the amount of children one can have being seen as a way to protect against the creation of large families with small incomes and therefore a lack of care to the children. Traitors and outlaws are another aspect of the respect ideal: having gone against the ideals of the Imperium, they are seen as good for nothing, and all ideals of respect and honor are thrown out the window completely, with these sorts of Voren being treated as scum and dirt Technology Their technology is similar in design to many human technologies and Sangheili technologies. Their standard infantry men are clad in energy shielding and composite body armour and wield modular firearms, much like the UNSC, though much research has gone into folding/compacting weaponry. They also have armoured forces of similar level to the UNSC and also possess faux anti-gravity technology. They use air fans to propel vehicles of similar sizes to the Ghost RAV and tanks. They also possess some experimental energy weapons for infantry use, much like the UNSC. Their warship technology seems similar on the surface to the UNSC, with Rail guns instead of Magnetic accelerators, which while inferior, require less charge, along with advance missile technology and energy ship to ship cannons. They possess pin point and fast slip space travel and personal, defensive a and warship energy shielding. Government Military The Vorenus military is highly ordered and regimented, with tradition and discipline being the two guiding principles of the military. Whereas the the UNSC is adaptable, the Sangheili military is driven by honour and raw power, the Machina Federation's army by the sheer diversity and individual power, the Plainsfeirian tribes dominate by guile and the Jiralhanae with brutal power, the Vorenus rely on their discipline. The legend is, they never break, they never cut loose and retreat. Even when their lines collapse, they retreat in order, laying ambushes and traps, rereating under the cover of their comrades. Their armed forces travel light and operate on a mobile basis, much like the UNSC's Marines. They operate from dropships and landing pods, attacking with their highly mobile military. Their command is decentralized and each soldier, a enlisted man is connected to their whole military net. Their officers and NCOs are in the military for their whole life, training to lead men into battle. Their naval power relies largely on light wolf packs covered by heavy artillery ships. their ships are much like UNSC vessels, focused around a linear weapon. They use Rail guns, weaker than MAC cannons but faster firing, these however are merely supplementary arms, along with their missile arament, which uses high power and stealth capabtilies, outclassing the UNSC Archer missiles. Their main arms are Lances, focused plasma beams that slight apart shields and hulls. These are supplemented by smaller missile point defence systems. The ships focus on light armour and fast and agile designs, allowing them to out manuovre enemy vessels. Their air force is designed soley as a short ranged affair, made to protect the fleet from enemy bombers and deliver counter bombs to interloping enemy capital ships, punching into their lines. Vorenus Imperium Army Vorenus Imperium Mobile Infantry The Vorenus Mobile Infantry is the mainstay of the Army, acting in a similar position to Marines, as light, dropship deployed infantry. They only use what is possible to be carried by Dasher and Ravager Dropships, leaving thier armament and armour light. To this end, they focus on superior infantry tactics and engagement. Vorenus Imperium Heavy Forces The Heavy Forces are the VI's primary armoured, heavy infantry and mechanized units. They have little aerial support, in comparisson to the MI, but pack a large range of vehicles, even super heavy tanks. Vorenus Imperium Special Group The Special Group is the best of the best, made for dealing with situations too difficult for normal infantry, such as counter terrorism, counter insurgency, guerilla warfare, raiding, recon. Each Cadre is expected to do all of these duties on demand. Special Group includes four major special forces. *[[Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Service|'Spec'ial 'T'actics and 'Re'connaissance 'S'ervice]] are cultivated from the best of thier other special forces, focusing on superior special force projection through deep battlespace prepeartion, engagement and recon. *[[Special Tactics And Rescue Service|'S'''pecial '''T'actics 'A'nd 'R'escue 'S'ervice]] serve as the Vorenus Imperium's counter terrorism and counter revolutionary force, preforming a wide range of missions including hostage rescue, counter revolutionary strikes, assassination and investigation. They are unusal that they accept forces from Public Security as well (especially cultivated from the Special Police, many of which have military or special forces experience anyway). *[[First Encounter, Assault and Recon|'F'''irst '''E'ncounter, 'A'ssault and 'R'econ]] are a force modeled upon the UNSC's Special Reconnaissance Service, serving as forward scouts for both the Mobile Infantry and other Special Forces. Acting as pathfinders, they preform deep battlespace military recon and target designation. *[[Special Tactics And Response Team|'S'''pecial '''T'actics 'A'nd 'R'esponse 'T'eam]] act as the rapid reaction forces of the Imperium. They are expected to deploy to combat zones first and bolster Mobile Infantry Forces Vorenus Imperium Army Organization :Cadre - Cadre is the most basic infantry unit, being made of twelve warriors, including a Cadre Leader, Sub Cadre Leader and two specialists, supported by a radio man. The specialists differs from unit to unit, dependent upon the specialization of the unit in question. These specialists could be snipers, sappers, anti tank specialists and weapon specialists. Infantry Cadres are put into Hunter groups, comprised of three Cadres, a recon Cadre and a attached specialist unit, such as a unit of sappers, heavy weapons, snipers and so on. Three Hunter Groups are put into a Squadron, then four Squadrons into a Corp. Each is commanded by a Group Commander, Squadron Commander and Corp Commander respectively. In armoured and VTOL attack units, each Cadre has 4 vehicles/aircraft, with recon elements and specialist elements. In mechanized and airborne, each Cadre has 1-2 attached vehicles, or two cadres will be attached to a single Raider APC, with airborne operating similarly with Dashers and Ravagers. Six Corps are used to make up a Legion. Famous Vorenus *Kala Nilliana *Magistrate Sapi Brev *Nihil Omris Trivia *Vorenus are heavily inspired by the Turians of Mass Effect fame, simply because its one of my most favourite alien designs to turn up in a while.